You Can See It In My Eyes
by Halawen
Summary: Drew gets drunk at a party and makes a terrible mistake. Clare gets angry and makes her own terrible mistake. In some cases two wrongs do make a right, can two mistakes bring Clew together? A/U one shot also starring Owen, Adam and Dallas. Drama, fun and smut!


**Welcome to tonight's story of drama and smut!**

**What you need to know before reading:**

**I own nothing but the idea.**

**This takes place late Friday night and Saturday after Spiderwebs and is A/U.**

**Clare did have cancer over the summer but Adam did not die.**

**Alli graduated and went to MIT and is not dating or flirting or anything else with Dallas.**

**Okay enjoy the one shot!**

**You Can See It In My Eyes**

**(CLARE)**

"Okay everyone is gone, Dallas you start picking up the trash, Adam you do the dishes and I'll start straightening," I say taking charge. We need to get the Torres house clean after the party the brothers and Dallas threw tonight.

"You don't even live here how come you're in charge and why isn't Drew helping?" Dallas complains.

"Because you'll just go to sleep instead of clean and leave this mess festering until morning. Drew's not helping because last time I saw him he was too drunk to make a coherent sentence," I respond.

"Yeah speaking of my brother where is he?" Adam questions looking at Dallas' bed and not seeing him there.

"You guys start cleaning I'll go check on Drew," I tell them.

"I'll come with you in case he passed out and we have to get him in bed," Adam says.

"Oh sure leave me to clean," Dallas chides but we ignore him and go upstairs.

Drew isn't passed out on either stairway or the first floor so I think that's a good sign. He's not in the washroom or hallway either so Adam opens Drew's bedroom door and my heart drops! Drew is nude in bed and he's not alone, Zoe is naked in bed with him! They're laying together in a postcoital manner. My stomach ties in knots, my heart twists and breaks and my eyes flood with teats. I shouldn't care so much, it shouldn't matter to me who Drew sleeps with but it does. It does because I've been falling for him all semester and denying it to myself, even after that kiss at Thanksgiving dinner Monday. I convinced myself I belong with Eli, and that Drew was a fleeting crush of physical attraction but he's not. I can't deny it anymore but my hearts been broken before we even began and I turn and run.

"DREW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Adam yells at his brother.

I run down the stairs and to the basement nearly falling down the last few steps but Dallas catches me, picking me up.

"What's wrong?" He questions and I shake my head.

"Clare," Adam calls following me down the stairs and Dallas is still holding me. "Drew's too drunk to even wake up with me yelling at him. Are you okay? You want to sleep here?" Adam questions and I shake my head again.

"I'll get her home you go to bed in case Drew starts throwing up or passes out again," Dallas tells Adam.

"Okay I'll call you tomorrow Clare," Adam says and I nod then I hear Adam going upstairs and the door to the basement closing.

Dallas puts me down and I go into the washroom splashing water on my face and admonishing myself for crying.

"Clare you ready to go?" Dallas calls through the door knocking on it softly.

I stop crying and suddenly all the heart break turns to anger, over everything and nothing all at once. I open the washroom door and open my mouth but not to tell Dallas I'm ready to go home. Instead I join our lips and start pushing him to the sofa. Dallas just kisses me right back and when we're a few steps back from the washroom he picks me up and takes me to his bed. He lies me down and straddles over me while I grip his shirt to get it off. His jeans come next and my dress is quickly tossed to the floor, his boxers, my panties and bra, my shoes all end up on the floor. His shoes are last, he has to stop kissing me to get them and his socks off but it only takes a couple of seconds.

I could run or tell him no but I don't want to, it's like all the anger, frustration and other pent up feelings I've had for the last several months have built to capacity. And now they are about to explode in one explosion of a bad decision but just now, just right at this moment I don't care at all how bad this decision is. It's like the most primal part of my brain is keeping the rational, logical, level headed part of my brain from activating at all. As soon as his shoes and socks are off Dallas attaches our lips again. His hands brush along my hair and he lays me back on his bed. His rough and callused fingers brushing along my skin making it perk up and tingle. His hand reaches my breast and he squeezes gently extracting a whimpering moan from me.

I open my legs and he strokes his cock between us a couple of times before thrusting in. I break from the kiss to whimper slightly and my back arches. Dallas makes a sort of satisfied grunt and then he starts thrusting in and out quickly. I grip his shoulders and bite my lip to keep from being too loud and bring Adam running down the stairs. At first it's all just painful and uncomfortable but Dallas suddenly adjusts and all the pain goes away. He sounds like he could climax at any minute and I'm nowhere close so I start bucking my hips and arching my back. Dallas sits up a little and brings up my legs, a few minutes of thrusting in this position and I reach climax. As soon as my body tightens around him Dallas explodes and I do so a few seconds later, muffling my cries on his chest.

He slows and pulls out of me, falling on the bed next to me, we're both out of breath and I turn my back to him. Dallas says something about washing up and goes into the washroom. My emotions have begun to quell and dissipate, what I just did hits me and now I'm even more upset. Seeking revenge on Drew by sleeping with Dallas fixed absolutely nothing and now I have more problems than ever! I throw on my clothes and shoes and run out without looking for my purse. My intention is to just run home; I've started crying again and don't notice that not all the guests have left. It's not until someone grabs my arm that I realize there are other people here still talking by the cars.

"Whoa what happened?" Says a familiar voice attached to the hand holding my arm. I can't place the voice; it's one that I know but not very well. Of course just about all the senior class is here and a few that graduated but are going to local schools like Owen. Wait that's it it's Owen's voice.

"Let me go Owen," I demand trying to sound forceful while crying.

"Hey I'll see you guys later," Owen says to whoever he was talking to. Then he picks me up with an arm around the waist and sort of tosses me into the back seat of his SUV. I try to get out but he has a child lock on and when I start to crawl into the front he stops me.

"This is kidnapping," I point out as he starts driving.

"So tell me what happened so I know who to kill and I'll take you home," he replies with a shrug.

"Nothing happened, take me home now and why do you care anyway?" I question with a huff as I sink back into my seat and cross my arms.

"I don't like seeing pretty girls cry it's my kryptonite," Owen tells me.

"That's funny when you saw Alli crying at Vegas night you tried to pay her for oral sex," I point out with venom in my voice. I'm not really mad at Owen but I'm taking it out on him because he's kidnapping me, good intentions or not.

"Yes but I was ass back then, I'm not an ass anymore and besides I still offered to beat Drew up for her," Owen argues.

"Beating up Drew or Dallas won't solve anything, besides your friends with them now and it's just as much my fault," I reply.

"Why would I need to beat them both up?" Owen asks.

"Never mind it was really my fault and where are we going, my house is the other way," I comment.

"I told you I'd take you home after you told me what was wrong," Owen reiterates.

"I'm never going to tell you," I counter adamantly.

"Then I guess I'm never taking you home," Owen replies with a shrug and I make a frustrated scream from back of my throat but keep my lips closed.

Owen parks in front of a dorm at U of T, he gets out and comes around opening my door but when I try to get out he takes me and slings me over his shoulder. He's carrying me draped over his right shoulder, he holds one arm around my legs and I start beating at his back with my fists.

"Owen put me down!" I demand.

"You ready to spill?" He asks and I respond by smacking his butt, "Okay not putting you down then."

"Trouble with your date Owen?" Some other kid laughs.

"Oh she's not a date, she's just a stubborn acquaintance," Owen responds. After turning down a couple hallways and going up some stairs Owen unlocks a door, he sets me on a bed and locks his door again. "Okay Edwards I got all night now spill," Owen commands.

I look around his dorm room; it's a single so there's no roommate that's going to come home. And I think I have a better chance of breaking into Fort Knox than I do getting past Owen and out of this room right now. With a heavy sigh I finally give in, it's not like Owen can judge me he's done much worse, or at least comparatively worse.

"Things with Eli have been tenuous at best since he went back to NYU; I don't think it's just the long distance thing either. We've been growing apart not just with the distance but with our lives in different directions. He's out there with all these people that share his passion and I'm here, with my friends and making new ones. Eli cheated on me, he says they didn't have sex, won't tell me what they did but they weren't all together dressed. I found out right before the Thanksgiving feast and I kissed Drew, we sort of made out but I realized it was wrong and I stopped it. Eli showed up with this binder of our e-mails and things and I forgot all about anything I might be feeling for Drew and got back together with Eli. Only I don't want to be with Eli anymore, I don't think I love him anymore and tonight I…I'm in love with Drew. But I didn't say anything and he got drunk and slept with Zoe. So instead of reacting logically and pragmatically I just ran out in tears and sought revenge by sleeping with Dallas. When he went to the washroom I did the cowardly thing and ran out again and you found me. Are you happy now?"

"Holy fuck all this happened while I was outside of the party?" Owen questions as his response and I nod. "I gotta remember not to leave the party so early next time," Owen jokes and I scowl at him.

"I told you so can I go now?" I request getting up but Owen lightly grabs my arm as I try and walk past him.

"No first of all you can't walk from here to your house and I don't want to drive anymore tonight. Secondly you're still upset and I'm not leaving you alone like this, there's no telling what you'll do. Third you need to break up with Eli first thing in the morning, it's not working so end it, although considering how crazy he's been in the past maybe leave out the part where you're in love with Drew and had sex with Dallas. But you should do it here while I'm with you in case Eli does go crazy," Owen states.

"Ok fine so where do I sleep and what do I sleep in because this dress is not comfortable to sleep in?" I ask Owen.

"You take the bed and I'll crash on the floor, you can borrow a shirt and some boxers to sleep in," Owen replies nonchalantly. "Uh did Dallas use protection?" Owen asks.

"I'm on birth control, have been for a long time, can we go to bed now I'm tired?" I request.

Owen gets up and grabs a U of T t-shirt and a pair of black silk boxers for me. "You can change in the washroom," he tells me handing me the shirt and boxers.

I go in and change, when I get out Owen has made himself a bed on the floor and gotten at least partially undressed as he has no shirt on. He's also pulled down the blankets on the bed for me so I get in the bed, Owen turns out the lights and we go to sleep. We get about four hours of sleep before his alarm goes off the next morning.

"Alright Edwards call Eli and break up with him," Owen tells me.

"It's 7am," I yawn.

"And you need to get it over with, come on call," Owen says grabbing my phone from my purse and tossing it up to me.

I take it with a sigh and scroll through contacts fining Eli's name and clicking the call button.

**(DREW)**

My head is pounding and I regret drinking so much last night but I'm holding someone and my hung-over half asleep brain thinks it's Bianca, not remembering we broke up on Monday.

"Mmm Babe my head is killing me can you grab me some aspirin from the washroom?" I yawn.

"Sure but where's the washroom?" Yawns the girl in my arms and it's most definitely not Bianca. My eyes shoot open and I look at the face under a mess of hair, it's Zoe!

"YAGHHHH!" I scream jumping out of bed and away from her. Then realizing I'm naked grab my comforter and wrap it around my waist. "What in the hell are you doing naked in my bed?!" I demand.

Zoe rolls over and props herself on one arm just as my bedroom door opens. I look over to see my brother standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"What's going on?" Adam asks.

"I have no idea I woke up with that in my bed, why are we naked and what the hell is going on?" I question again.

"We had sex last night sugar cheeks, you took my virginity," Zoe grins.

"WE WHAT?! NO NO YOU ARE FIFTEEN AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU HOW DID WE HAVE SEX?!" I scream which makes my head pound more but I'm totally grossed out now.

"Drew you were stone drunk last night you know what happens when you drink a lot," Adam scolds.

I give my brother a scowl and then look back at Zoe; I do notice the open condom wrapper on the nightstand and the used condom next to it. At least we were safe but that doesn't make me feel any less grossed out.

"You get out of my house and don't ever come back," I tell Zoe. "I need a lot of aspirin and a scalding hot shower," I comment walking very awkwardly with the comforter around my waist.

I go into the washroom and shake the comforter off me, kicking it into the hallway before I close and lock the washroom door. I can vaguely hear Adam talking to Zoe and Dallas coming upstairs but I can't make out what they're saying. I turn on the water, then get the bottle of aspirin from under the sink swallowing three of them with some water from the tap. I get in when it's nice and hot, washing my whole body about half a dozen times and then my hair for good measure before I finally get out of the shower. I wrap a towel around my waist and go out to my room to find Adam and Dallas on my bed.

"You seem to be good at making girls cry," Dallas remarks as I put on clean boxers.

"I didn't mean to make her cry but I was drunk and it never should have happened. I'll call her and apologize or do it on Monday," I tell them getting jeans on.

"Good idea so what are you going to do about Clare?" Dallas inquires and I turn to look at him as I grab a t-shirt from my drawer.

"What are you talking about?" I query putting on the shirt.

"Clare and I found you two last night and she ran off crying, Dallas was going to take her home but she ran off. I got a call from Eli while you were in the shower; Clare called him this morning and broke up with him. Now she's not answering her phone but Eli said Owen was with her," Adam informs me while I get my shirt on. Hearing that Clare is with Owen makes me feel funny, my stomach sort of ties in knots and sinks at the same time while my chest gets real tight.

"Wait did she run out on me after sex and then go sleep with Owen? Damn she really was upset," Dallas comments.

Adam and I are both glaring at Dallas now, my fist curls and I explode a punch right on Dallas' eye before I even realize it. I know what that feeling is now, the knots in my sinking stomach and the tightness in my chest, it's jealousy.

"How could you sleep with Clare?!" Adam demands.

"She came on to me, she initiated the whole thing. She practically attacked me last night after you went upstairs. If she'd said no or even pushed me away I would have stopped," Dallas says in his defense.

"She was crying, upset and not thinking straight you should have stopped it," Adam scolds him.

"You took advantage of her, you should have stopped it and left her alone," I growl at Dallas lunging at him again but Adam stops me.

"You two can kill each other later can one of you give me Owen's phone number now so I can call him and find out what happened to Clare?" Adam requests.

"Screw that I'm calling him myself and if he had sex with her then I'm going to kill him too," I remark between clenched teeth.

"Dude you took the virginity of a fifteen year old last night you can't get mad at us for sleeping with Clare when she wanted it," Dallas comments.

"Shut up! I was drunk and I don't remember a damn thing about last night," I snarl back.

"That does seem to be a pattern with you and virginities," Dallas laughs.

I growl and lunge at him again, even with Adam still holding me he can't stop me this time and I get another punch on Dallas' face.

"Okay stop, Drew call Owen and find out if he knows where Clare is before I go to her house. Dallas go downstairs before you open your mouth again and Drew hits you again, you're running out of places on your face to bruise," Adam says taking charge.

Dallas glares at me a little and rubs his jaw but he gets up and leaves my room. I look for my phone but don't see it, picking up my jeans from last night I find my phone still in my pocket. I find Owen's name and click on it, I hear it ring a couple of times before Owen answers.

"Hey," he says.

"Is Clare with you? Did you have sex with her last night?" I spit into the phone with jealous anger.

"Dude! She's here and the answer to your second question is no. I found her upset and made her tell me what was wrong," Owen tells me and I no longer want to kill him.

"Let me talk to her," I request.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Owen responds with a heavy sigh.

"Just give her the phone," I insist. I hear some noises and then a dial tone; I take the phone from my ear and sink down on the bed. "She's with Owen, he didn't have sex with her, he found her upset and made her tell him what was wrong. He must have stayed with her last night but she won't talk to me," I sigh.

"All this jealousy because Dallas slept with Clare and when you thought Owen had, you like her don't you?" Adam states more than asks.

"I think…" I start and then pause really thinking about how I feel about Clare. "I'm in love with her Adam," I tell him.

"I'm pretty sure she feels the same about you, I've been watching her and you since Eli left for the summer it's hard to deny the connection. I think maybe even Eli sensed it and that's why he cheated so easily," Adam comments.

"Great but that doesn't help me much if she'll never talk to me again," I reply just as I get a text from Owen.

**Owen: You and Adam at Clare's house in 5. You hide in her bedroom, have Adam hide in the hall or something I have a plan.**

I show the text to Adam and we quickly get on shoes, Adam pulls on a hoodie and we call to Dallas that we're leaving. I drive as fast as I can to Clare's house, parking a few houses down. Adam uses her spare key and we go in, I run up to her room and hide just behind the door. About a minute later I hear the front door open again and Owen's voice.

"Pack everything you'll need until Monday and you can hide out in my dorm but you can't stay there forever," Owen tells her and I grin at his plan.

Clare comes up the stairs and I hear Owen's footsteps too, she comes into her room and doesn't see me until Owen closes her door from the hallway. Clare turns around and sees me, she gives me a dirty look and tries her door but Owen and Adam have locked us in.

"Owen this isn't funny let me out of this room," Clare demands.

"Not until you and Drew talk," he responds.

"Owen let me out!" She demands again.

"No not until you've talked to Drew, c'mon Edwards you should know better than to argue with me now," Owen responds.

She gives up turning her back on me and crossing her arms, "I have nothing to say to you."

"If you have nothing to say to me then why'd you get upset and sleep with Dallas?" I question growling again as I get angry with jealousy at the thought.

"Because I saw you in bed with Zoe and I lost my head!" She responds in a biting tone.

"I didn't want to sleep with Zoe I was drunk and I didn't mean to hurt you," I tell her calming a little.

"YEAH WELL YOU DID, I SAW YOU IN BED WITH ZOE AND MY HEART BROKE. NOT THAT IT MATTERS TO YOU BUT I'M IN WITH LOVE YOU DREW," she yells at me finally turning to look at me.

"IT DOES MATTER TO ME BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU TOO!" I yell back.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?" She asks still yelling.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" I yell back.

"You're in love with me?" Clare asks very quietly but she takes a couple of steps toward me.

"Extremely," I reply taking two steps toward her and now we're just inches apart.

We both become silent, our breaths the only sound and our eyes lock together staring deep into each other. Like two magnets drawn together we embrace, our lips coupling and sending a fire through both of us. Clare's hands rake into my hair, I grasp her thighs lifting her up and her legs wrap around me. I lay her on her bed and open the buttons on her dress while she claws at my shirt. We break from the kiss to get my shirt off, Clare tosses it to the floor and I unbutton the rest of her dress kissing her flesh as I go. I get her bra off lightly kissing her breast and Clare moans a little. I move to pull her dress down her feet and slip off her shoes. Clare opens the fly on my jeans and I stand to take off my jeans, boxers and shoes. Getting back on the bed I grip her panties in my teeth and pull them down a little then quickly pull them from her legs. Clare opens her legs and I slide right into her, fully hard and erect already. Clare bites back a moan, her back arching and she grips my shoulders.

"Hey did you two kill each other I don't hear yelling anymore," Owen calls through the door as he knocks on it but I ignore him and attach my lips to Clare's again.

I slide all the way into Clare, her tongue comes out and caresses mine deepening the kiss. She bends her knees and moves her hips with mine; we're so lost in our rapture that we don't hear the door opening.

"Did you guys k…whoa! Uh okay you guys made up," Owen comments.

"Oh gross I did not want to see that," I hear Adam say but we ignore them both.

"Yeah uh we're gonna go get breakfast and we'll be back later," Owen tells us closing the door again.

Clare and I never broke from our intense love making, our lips still attached and I'm buried deep inside of her. I take her legs bending them up toward her torso a little and she cries out with deeply passionate climatic rapture which breaks her from the kiss. She smiles at me, our eyes locking again and grin at her, getting lost in her pure baby blues.

"I love you Clare," I tell her in a breathless whisper.

"I love you Drew," she barely gets out my name before our lips reattach and I thrust all the way into her again…


End file.
